Hearts in The Smog
by Smite1
Summary: Rose Tyler had a faint inkling in the back of her head, that this was a bad idea, very, very bad...-Doctor 11 xRose- Because really, I'm a sucker for it. Alludes to Ruby In The Smoke, but not really a crossover.
1. Selby And Lockhart Rose's Inkling

Hi, haven't really been on much. Thought I'd start this. If anyone seems out of character, or something doesn't make sense, please notify me. I will strive to correct it.

Any opinions or suggestions also welcome. _This story is about six chapters long so far. Nowhere near complete yet._

Alright, BBC owns Doctor Who, and anything you recognise as theirs.

* * *

Rose Tyler had a faint inkling in the back of her head, that this was a bad idea, very, very bad.  
She was willing to blame it on the smog filling her nose with bitter fumes, dragging her spirits down.  
She knew it wasn't the smog.

To be fair, she knew he had been here, he had to. How she'd managed to find an outfit for the time she couldn't remember, she just hoped it passed off. Better they think she's just looking for a missing friend, then looking for someone totally out of their time.

Or maybe in, he had apparently had a soft spot for the dresses, even if he only changed his jumper.

The office, Selby and Lockhart, was bustling, but they seemed to just be running back and forth, one little boy, probably twelve, carying a box that had to be as big and heavy as him, slowly dragged his feet across the room, apologising when he ran into her. She hoped this place would be helpful. She couldn't jump again...

"Who are you?" The porter, she thought at least, asked gruffly.

She jumped slightly, she'd forgotten people weren't always trying to make you feel partially comfortable. He wanted her gone and that was that.

"I'm looking for someone, can you tell me where Mr Selby is?" She asked boldly. The bag on her shoulder was poised so she could run if anyone went at her. The man seemed to lighten as she said that.

"He isn't here, but Mr Higgs will look after you." The man glared down the hall and rang for another boy to come.

"Yeah, what do you want?" A voice that she'd never heard before, but somehow remembered, started. She turned and looked at him.

He was young, about as young as she looked really. Brown hair, the Doctor would be bored, the tie around his neck was a bowtie though. She noticed it looked a little out of place on him, but she guessed so did bleach blonde hair on her. She almost couldn't say anything.

"Oi, that's mine." He growled at the porter, taking the book the man had been reading, well, it did look more like a journal. He didn't even notice Rose.

"Love the bowtie." She managed. He stopped, almost dropping the retrived book. She noticed how he didn't breath for a few seconds. Had she startled him that much? He mouthed a single word, that she missed.

"Do what you told." The porter growled back, ignoring Rose. "Take the young miss to see Mr Higgs." He turned to Rose, "Forgive him, miss. He wasn't caught young enough to tame." He muttered loudly, not seeing the grin the boy had on his face, that Rose was nearly mirroring.

He wasn't one for being tame, she could deal with that. She really wasn't good with Victorian ettiquette.

He arched his head to the side, as he offered her an hand.

"This way, miss." He offered kindly as he turned to pull a face at the porter. He was enjoying antagonising him, she could tell. His breath was hitched though, like he thought she'd reject him. She took it, noticing just one heartbeat running through his veins.

"So what's your name?" He asked her suddenly. She almost tripped. He looked apologetic. "I need to give Higgs one, I don't care if it's real." He explained. She stopped breathing for a second. "If it helps, I'm James Taylor." He told her with a muffled laugh, and a wry smile cast along his face. "But I'm just called Jim." He added on as an afterthought.

"M-my name?" She finally started shakily. She didn't know why, she could've told anyone else to just call her Ma'am or Wolf, but she couldn't say it to him. Why? "I'm... I'm Sally Lockhart." She squeaked, she knew how fake that sounded. Hopefully it seemed plausible, it had when she'd read the book... Oh, he'd laugh when he found out. Jim smiled at Rose, but his eyes looked hollow, seeing through the lie.

"Well, then Miss Lockhart..." He sounded much more chipper than he looked. What was he telling himself? "I would have liked to be 'that' Fred." he muttered, then scowled. "No, no, forget that. I'm Jim, not Fred." He said and went on like he'd never said a word. "I'll be helping out Fred later. Even if he wants her to call him Rory. I really shouldn't start that fiancee thing... again." He said conversationally.

She stared at him. He ignored it, she could tell, as he checked over a fob watch she barely managed to glance at. Rose Tyler hadn't spent 3 years with the real Doctor and who knows how many with the human Doctor, to not look for little details. She focused on him again.

His steps were akward, like they were a toddler's, but they were quick ready to run, even if he fell. But she couldn't tell if they were _his_. While they strode forward to the office, Jim became progressively happier. HIs hand gripped her's with a tight, knowing grip. She sighed sadly, everyone reminded her of _him_, didn't they?

"Mr Higgs, a Miss Lockhart to see you." He snickered, and Rose lightly laughed with him.

* * *

When he'd noticed her, he felt like he should laugh. He didn't know why. Apart of him said it was irony. That was after his heart had skipped a beat.

_Love the bowtie._ Of course she would, he thought hapily to himself. Why did that make him so happy?  
His lips formed a word he didn't realise he'd said.

He hadn't even noticed Mr Millers' demand, just the part about 'not young enough to tame'. Jim grinned. For some reason, this was extremely funny, he couldn't tell why, and the girl seemed to think so too.

He recognised her face, but he couldn't place where. His hand itched for contact with her's, he realised soon after.

"This way, miss." He offered quietly, thinking over why she looked so familiar. His hand was offered akwardly. For a moment he was worried she would reprimand him, but somehow he knew she wouldn't. She took his hand, and the itch became a soothing touch. He felt her heartbeat, and he counted their pulses in his head.

_An echo of two hearts..._

Who was she? He asked himself again as he pulled a face at Mr Millers, he was too fun to not antagonise after all.

"So what's your name?" Jim asked her, surprised he hadn't been told it already, most women seemed to need their identity certified by every man they met, but not this girl. Not this _red-clad rose_. She stopped, startled and almost fell over her rather amazing dress, if he'd admit it. He fought the urge to snort, then apologise. "I need to give Higgs one, I don't care if it's real." He told her, because he honestly didn't, he'd like the real one, but she didn't need to give it to him. "If it helps, I'm James Taylor." He noticed her draw a breath, " But I'm just called Jim." He added, simple names were better. Or funny ones, James was just... boring. Something unique and meaningful was good, but he couldn't live this life as the Doctor.

"M-my name?" She asked almost choking on the air she used. She took longer than he'd expected, she really wasn't using a name she would relate herself with then..."I'm... I'm Sally Lockhart." She stuttered weakly.

"Well, then Miss Lockhart..." He knew she was lying, not because the unapproriateness of the combination, but something deep down in his memory. What was it? Why couldn't he remember?  
"I would have liked to be 'that' Fred." He muttered to himself, but a slight twinge entered his chest, a pain that he should never have felt, he couldn't remember anything to bring such a sting. "No, no, forget that. I'm Jim, not Fred." He muttered, voicing his thoughts to the girl. "I'll be helping out Fred later." He told her conversationally, then he recalled that Fred's behaviours. "Even if he wants her to call him Rory. I really shouldn't start that fiancee thing... again."

It was strange, he knew they were married, but they hadn't always been set to. He was a scholar, of sorts, and she, Amelia, was a spitfire, that seemed to love antagonising him. Everywhere the trio went, Fred had apparently seemed the third-wheel.

They were the same age, but Jim remembered Amelia as a little girl and five minutes later he'd met Fred and her the same age as himself. That was something he'd mentioned in his diary, maybe it was just a dream... Maybe he'd tell her about them.

She was staring at him, he could tell without even glancing at her. He just seemed to have this sense, that something was wrong, and both of them should know something, but didn't. Hi

fs hand tighten around her's, it just fit perfectly in his own, like they were meant to be. She sighed quietly, he almost hadn't heard it. She knew something, but he couldn't tell what. He ignored it. He was still that sort of person, ignore the coincidences, until they come up and bite you.

"Mr Higgs," He announced as he opened the door for her, "A Miss Lockhart to see you." He bowed for her, snickering quietly. She joined him, barely avoiding a barking laugh that he would've loved to hear again. It was ironic, a Lockhart going for help from a Selby.

He stepped away and closed the door.


	2. Selby And Lockhart Jim's Ticker

Morning, Evening, whatever. Second Chapter.

Also trying to do a perspective change sort of thing. How do you guys think its going?

Owend by BBC

* * *

He leant against the door. Listening to why she was there. His mind just begged him to find out, and to watch out for her.

He tried not to make any noise, ignoring the tapping of feet below. He thought to himself, maybe this once, she won't be jeapordy-prone... He'd caught himself thinking something that he shouldn't know, again. Another thing to add to his growing book. _Focus._ He reminded himself.

He sighed as she came bolting to the door. No need for her dashing escape for a physcian to interrupted by little old him. He wasn't amazing with human mecidine in 1872. She'd not even give him a chance, what with his 'baby-face'. No one believed him when he said he was a doctor...

He manged to only snort when she came out the door flying. Mr Higgs had a heart attack, the poor sap, but there wasn't anything that could be done. No defribulators, no medicines, nothing. He shook his head, he knew none of that stuff existed, why think about it? Fred must be rubbing off on him.  
"You shouldn't go looking around for a Doctor, you know?" He told her, he didn't know why, he laughed, he couldn't be that Doctor, but he was hoping she was looking for him.  
"Lot of people are scared of 'im. You might get the wrong one." He jokingly scolded her. Why was he saying these sort of things? Her head rose slowly, her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall and stain them. His lips turned to apologise, but he couldn't breathe out the words, it wasn't time. She quickly hid her tears, pulling up an annoyed glare.

"And you shouldn't be eavesdropping." She told him, this seemed strange, familiar. He grinned, something was telling him to laugh, but he held it down.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." He defended easily. He'd lied before, why did it feel so dirty lying to her? "I felt tired all of a sudden, so I leant against the door." He grinned, he wouldn't need to expand. He knew she'd reconise the story like... What story? What was he talking about?  
"He died o' fright." Jim managed remorsefully. "You could ask me for help, you know." He offered. "My ticker's in better nick." He laughed, hitting his chest over the right, he realised what he'd done, again, and repeated on the left, above his heart. She looked at him strangely, he couldn't tell if she was even considering that, maybe she knew some physiology or anatomy, she seemed bright enough.

Mr Selby removed Higgs, unfeelingly, Jim felt almost disgusted, but he knew the feeling.

He kept thinking he knew her, but where and when didn't add up. He assumed he knew her a long time ago, but she didn't seem older. His heart told him they shouldn't be so foreign, but his mind was telling him to stay distant. He sighed to himself.

"I'll take you out, get you lunch, and take you home. Sound good?" He offered. She looked startled, he knew she'd say no, no home... What was he talking about? He wished she'd let him.

"I'm sorry... Jim." She started, trying to buy herself time, he noticed. "It would be improper, would it not?" She tried, her voice twisting akwardly around the words. Was she implying...? He almost scoffed, he wasn't Jack... Who was Jack? He shook his head and smiled at her, recalling his earlier thought. She slipped into place, but would always be unique.

"Of course, Miss 'Lockhart'," He began, she cringed at the emphasis, "Tell you what. I walk you to the block corner, then we don't talk about it?" He offered, she'd need an escort, and since she didn't have a father, and her mother was who knows where, he was her safest escape. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for you." He told her, tapping his nose. He would never take advantage of _his rose_.

He offered the crook of his arm this time. His hand icthed for her's again. But he didn't want her to get into anymore trouble than she would without his help. He really shouldn't.

* * *

Rose watched Jim almost detach himself as the owner, apparently, disposed of Mr Higgs. He was disgusted, but he didn't say a word, like he knew it had to go like this. She saw his eyes glaze over, darkening and looking far older than they should.

He sighed quietly, then the shadows in his eyes dissapated."I'll take you out," He began, she almost laughed, was he offering... " get you lunch, and take you home. Sound good?" She blinked, and barely bit down a curse.

She didn't have a home. She knew Jim was trying to help, but... "I'm sorry, Jim..." She started, _but my home doesn't exist for another 120 years..._, she couldn't tell him that. "It would be improper, would it not?" She squeaked. He blinked, like he hadn't realised she'd take it like that, and something else, much deeper. He dimissed the thought, she thought, as he shook his head, and tried again.

"Of course, Miss 'Lockhart'," She cringed, recalling how the book had gone. At least she wasn't looking for a rock... hopefully. "Tell you what," He began to offer again, he'd realised she couldn't leave by herself. "I walk you to the block corner, then we don't talk about it?" She could tell him, to look for her mother, knowing she'd be able to escape, but never come back, but she somehow thought he'd know. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for you."

He'd offered her his arm, not his hand that twitch longingly. She accepted, but couldn't feel a steady single human beat. She could feel the rush of both of their hearts. Why was that?

He kept his word, he let her be at the corner. He stopped and released her arm. She stood there, looking at him. He looked like he wanted to follow her. She could see his eyes boaring into her, looking for information, like he knew something was up. But knew he couldn't get it by asking. She smiled, just staring into his green eyes.

"Goodbye Jim." She began walking away, glancing over her shoulder, to see him not moving an inch, he'd keep his word.

She waited until he could no longer see her, then quickly snuck back. She watched him sigh and look where she'd gone, then turn around and head away. She mentally debated following him. He could tell something was up. There were intelligent people in the 1800s, yes, but no one, at any time, would help her when they knew something was up. So why was he even offering?

Screw it, she was following him.

She tailed him from a far. She was, for once, glad Torchwood had trained her as an espionage agent, becaus eotherwise she was sure he would have caught her. He glanced back once in a while, then continued. She wondered where he was going, where he lived, maybe? He stopped infront of a shop in the square. He snorted to himself, muttering something about photography and nursing. He went in, and Rose went to the window to try and see in.

A ginger girl, and a man with a large, almost hooked nose, were talking with Jim. She assumed they were Fred, or Rory, and Amelia. The girl's eyes seemed to be twitching, and a scowl was inching through. The man looked looked at Jim, like this was nothing new, but his expression twitched when Jim said something, the girl's faltered too.

The girl looked towards the door, while them man's face returned to a neutral expression. He walked to the door. He opened it and turned.

"Miss Lockhart?" He asked her kindly. She jumped, but hoped she didn't look guilty, or lying.

"Yes?" The man was laughing to himself, typical.

"He told me you were following him. I'm told, by 'Jim'," She wondered why he'd emphasised the name, "that you are looking for a certain Doctor?" He continued, trying to ignore her stare.

"How did he know I was following him?" She asked suspiciously. She knew his accent, it wasn't old London, that she was sure of. The man smiled, just a fraction.

"Ask him yourself. Five quid he'll say he's got a bit of Holmes in him, then ask who the heck Holmes is."

Rose blinked. Wasn't it only 1872? Study in Scarlet wasn't published until 1887. That almost certainly meant this man knew something, something he shouldn't, if he was from here.

"How do you know who Holmes is? Arthur Doyle's not an established author yet." She said sweetly, pointing out his slip up, slightly. The man flinched, he'd recognised it. "Where's the Doctor?" She growled.

"Oh god." He muttered hastily. "Uh... I... Um, please don't tell him. He needs to stay hidden." He whispered. "I can't tell you anything else. Even if you're not from here either, we can't risk it." She stared at him.

"You actually know him?" He looked frightful.

"NO! Not the Doctor. He's... not that man anymore." He admitted. She scoffed at him.

"I would've guessed that. I don't care what he looks like." She told him fiercely. "I just want to find him." She took in his gaze, it reflected fear and apology, something else, confusion, she knew this man wouldn't help her. She sighed. "Look. I'm sorry, Mr...?"

"Just call me Rory." He quickly interjected. What was he hiding now? "Its not like that." He added. "Its just... well, he reckons we should be Ponds, not Williams." He looked embarresed. Rose smiled, laughing at the thought.

"'Come along, Ponds.'" She whispered quietly to herself, she liked how it rolled off the tongue. "Nope, Williamses doesn't have the same ring. Ponds is definitely better. Besides, I bet Amelia could tell you to do anything and you would." She laughed at his distraught expression.

"What is it with these people?" He muttered loudly. "Amy rips me off for being a nurse, the Doctor rips me off for my nose, and you, you rip me off because you can tell through a window that I love her." She looked sheepish, she hadn't meant to set him off.

"I'll be going. I know you can't help me. Even if you know what I want." She told him. He flinched, but the confusion was still there. "I want my Doctor."

"How can't you..." He began, then he stopped. "Oh." He muttered, like he'd finally realised something. He looked torn. "I'm sorry, Sally. I really am. But he can't come out yet. His life depends on it." He was begging her to understand. Rose looked at him sadly as well.

"My name's Rose. Rose Tyler. Just don't tell Jim that." She asked Rory softly, she didn't want to be lying more than she had to. "I'll only tell him, if I find the Doctor here. Tell him... I might take him up on his offer." She added slyly. Rory looked at her confused again, he probably didn't know what offer she was talking about. She turned and walked away, looking far more optimistic than when Jim had met her, but she didn't feel any better than she had since...


	3. 45, Burton Street Jim's Deductings

I'm not sure if it should kind of follow the real story(Ruby in the Smoke, I mean) or not. Suggestions?

I've got ideas, just I'm not sure which way this should go.

Also, I'm thinking of doing a Party Animals/Doctor Who cross. Like or not?  
This is purely for enjoyment. I'm trying to clear my mind for Year 12/senior, this relieves stress actually.

Doctor Who (c) BBC

* * *

He kept his word, he let her be at the corner. He stopped and released her arm, he really didn't want to lose her. Why was he losing her? She stood there, looking at him. He wanted to follow her, he knew he did. His eyes were boaring into her, looking for information, Jim knew something was up. But also knew he couldn't get it by asking. She smiled, just staring into his eyes.

"Goodbye Jim." She began walking away. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing him not moving an inch, he was keeping his word. No matter how much his heart was telling him not to.

He lost sight of her. He sighed and look where she'd gone, then turn around and headed away. He mentally debated telling her he knew she was following him. He decided against it. There were intelligent women in the 1800s, yes, but none, at any time, would keep him company like she did, even from the shadows.

Screw it, he let her follow.

She tailed him for a while. She was good, he admitted. He almost lost her a few times. He glanced back once in a while, worried she'd given up, then continued. He wondered why she was following. Maybe she wanted to know why he wanted to help her? He didn't know himself. He stopped infront of Fred's shop in the square. He snorted to himself,thinking about know nursing and photography seemed to come together with those two. He went in, and she went to the window to try and see in. She'd stopped being stealthy.

"Hello, Amelia, Fred." He grinned as Amelia's eye twitched. "Oh, come on, Pond. I didn't take so long on purpose. A girl needed help." He told her as Rory rolled his eyes. He knew his name was Fred, but the name stung deep in his heart, he tried not to think of him as Fred. "I felt like I knew her. That I really should. She seems to want to know about me." He continued. "Afterall, she followed me here. She's looking for the Doctor." He told them with a grin, as their expressions twitch from annoyed to surprised. Amelia turned to the door, trying to see her, _they're never that obvious_, he thought to himself. Rory was slightly more sutble.

"Want me to talk to her?" He asked Jim. Jim smiled, he'd just been about to suggest that.

"Her name's apparently Sally Lockhart." He said sarcastically, why was he being sarcastic? "See if your mad nursing skills can help." He smiled as Rory flinched. Then Rory went outside.

"So..." Amelia started, trying to get Jim 's attention. "How'd you meet her?" She asked. He knew she meant today, but he need to clear something out in his head.

"I can't remember. All I know is that I knew her a long time ago. But she hasn't changed at all. How can that work if I knew you as a child?" He asked her. She looked at him confused. Obviously she didn't know her. But why not? Amelia seemed to think he told her everything, why wouldn't her tell her about a beautiful girl? What was he missing?

"I meant today." She told him grumpily. "Don't remind me about a life you'll never tell me." Another quirk that was unusual about Amelia. She wasn't the perfect little chattle that most women were, she wasn't conniving either, why hadn't anyone tried to beat it out of her? Not that he didn't enjoy it. He practically loved her fiery hair and attitude. It just seemed strange for the time.

"Oh, well... I kind of left something at work..." He explained. He didn't say it was his diary. "I found it and got asked to show her to Mr Higgs. He dropped dead." Amelia gasped at that. _Really?_ It was 1872, it did happen. Alot actually. "Anyway, she saw it happen. I offered to take her home, she only walked with me about a block. Since that she was following me."

Amelia looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know you know her? What if she just looks like someone you remember?" She asked. He frowned at her.

"Because I wouldn't feel like I need to hold her hand, if I didn't." He told her. "I need to keep her out of trouble. She's very jeapordy-prone." Amelia laughed at that. She tried to muffle them.

"Sorry. Sorry." She apologised half-heartedly. "It's just you saying that. It's calling the kettle black, isn't it? How'd you know she was following you?" She badgered on. He smiled ironically for some reason.

"Got a bit of Holmes in me, I think." He paused for a second. Where had that come from? "Who the heck is Holmes?" Amelia looked uneasy. Why? Did she know this Holmes?

"Let's see if 'Fred''s found anything out yet," She tried to get off the subject.

Jim looked and listen as well as he could to the pair. It was in the middle of a conversation, so he assumed he'd missed a bit. She was glaring at Rory. Jim swore he saw a flicker of gold in the young lady's eyes.

"Where's the Doctor?" She growled at Rory, who looked ready to fall.

"Oh god." Rory muttered hastily, why did he always say that? "Uh... I... Um, please don't tell him. ..." Jim hadn't caught the rest. "I can't tell you anything else. Even if you're not from here either, we can't risk it." What's this? She stared startled, at Rory.

"You actually know him?" Rory looked frightful.

"NO! Not the Doctor. He's... not that man anymore." Rory seemed to admit. She scoffed at him.

"I would've guessed that. I don't care what he looks like." She told him fiercely, Jim smiled to himself, a rose with thorns. "I just want to find him." She took in Rory's gaze. She sighed. "Look. I'm sorry, Mr...?"

"Just call me Rory." He quickly interjected. Jim laughed at her annoyed expression, he missed it. "Its not like that." He added. "Its just... well, he reckons we should be Ponds, not Williams." He looked embarresed. She and Jim smiled, laughing at the thought.

"'Come along, Ponds.'" She whispered quietly to herself, he'd barely heard her. He liked how it rolled off her tongue. "Nope, Williamses doesn't have the same ring. Ponds is definitely better. Besides, I bet Amelia could tell you to do anything and you would." Jim laughed at Rory's expense.

"What is it with these people?" He muttered loudly. "Amy rips me off for being a nurse, the Doctor rips me off for my nose, and you, you rip me off because you can tell through a window that I love her." Jim blinked. Didn't he always rip Rory off about his enormous nose, and that ponytail... what the heck is a ponytail? She sighed again.

"I'll be going. I know you can't help me. Even if you know what I want." She told Rory, Jim noticed how obvious her opinion was. Rory flinched, but confusion was still there. "I want my Doctor." _My rose_.

"How can't you..." Rory began, then he stopped. "Oh." Jim tried to look at him, to figure out what he'd realised. It could be the most important thing in the world, the universe even. "I'm sorry, Sally. He can't..." Jim couldn't hear the rest of the sentence.

"... Just don't tell Jim that." She asked Rory softly. Don't tell him what? "I'll only tell him, if I find the Doctor here. Tell him... I might take him up on his offer." She'd let him? What was she doing? He smiled. He didn't really care. Maybe he would show her his diary. She'd enjoy it, he hoped.

He watched her leave. He noticed how her steps seemed lighter. And how his heart went faster while she stepped in beat with them.

Rory turned to him. He looked at Jim confused. Then told Amelia, they needed to talk. Jim went to follow.

"Alone." Jim bit back the reply that talking together defeated the point of being alone, not by oneself, but he recognised that look, that it was important. He didn't say he wouldn't try to eavesdrop though.

"She's looking for him." He heard Rory say quietly. Amelia probably gave him a look. "No, I mean it. She's not from now. And think about it, you said he didn't know if he liked all that junk, new mouth new rules, right? And how he just changes, not ages." Jim wondered who they were talking about now. "What if... he really was different? That he didn't look like that before? What if he is her Doctor, but he doesn't know? She wouldn't recognise him. And he kind of knows her, considering that he barely remembers us, I'd say that means something."

"No way." Amelia almost sounded scandalised. "Did she say anything important?" She asked quietly.

"She told me her name." Rory admitted. "I can't tell 'Jim'." He added sadly. "The one person that needs to know, and I can't. How useless is that?" Jim decided nothing more would be gained from this, guessing from the sounds Amelia was beginning to make, to allievate Rory's dilemma. He'd find out when he needed to.


	4. 45, Burton Street Rose's Hope

Hi again. I'm kind of at a standstill after this chapter, I'm not sure where it should head. Vote on my page on how you'd like it to go.

Doctor Who (c) BBC

* * *

The next time Jim saw her, she was about to get trampled by a carriage. Without even thinking he'd run over to her and pushed her out of the way. Luckily, for him, it was a small carriage, with just one horse. But the horse was much bigger than Arthur had been... Who's Arthur? She'd pulled him down with her, he was lucky, it would've hurt.

They both locked eyes, and for the moment forgot the world around them. It was just the two of them, the discrepancies didn't matter, nor the stares, not even the smog tinting the air between them.

"'ello." He said simply when he recalled who he was staring at. He grinned cheekily, trying to hide the blush he could feel faintly tinging his cheeks. Her's were already a rosy red, he was proud to notice. They managed to smile, even though they didn't know why.

"Hello." She answered back politely. She avoided his eyes. "Sorry. I'm still looking for my friend." She admitted as she squirmed under him. He smiled softly.

"Let me help you find him." He offered her a hand up encouragingly. "Please?" She accepted the hand, but told him not to bother.

"He's hard to pin down. I've met a women who waited 30 years to find him." She tried to protest, apparently she couldn't go into details. He felt guilty though.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." He muttered to nothing.

"I doubt you'd find him." She added somewhat bitterly. He smirked at her slightly.

"Aw, I think I will. Got a bit of Holmes in me... that's the second time. Who the heck is Holmes?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Mr Rory Pond owns me 5 quid." She whispered. He smiled at the name. "Holmes is a detective. My friend was always like that. Took in the tiniest details, and figure out what was going on. Course, he probably would've said he inspired the character." She barked out a laugh he knew he remembered. But where?

"Then, do you know a Jack?" He joked. "Sally..." He began, he was being akward, he felt embarresed. Well, he was about to admit something he never normally would. "I... I want to share something with you." She looked at him surprised. "I... don't really remember my life before 2 months ago. I've got tiny bits of information, and general things, but nothing that really adds up. I think I knew you." He finally said. "And I... I think, I loved you." He turned away, his cheeks vividly red, he could tell. "I understand that you don't seem to know me."He almost sighed at that. "But I want to show you my diary. It's got bits of all the things I remember. They should be impossible, but I think they were real." His face cooled and he managed to grin. "I mean, a far amount of it happens in the 20th to 21st century of our lord, now, I'm under the impression its the 19th currently and I believe they come after that, but I do seem to get stuff out of order." He laughed. She stared at him. He was begining to get worried. She wouldn't call for a head doctor, would she? They were totally useless. She finally blinked. She nodded, not finding her voice yet. "I'll help you if you do this for me."

He led her towars the shop, he'd have to _help_ Rory out first.

* * *

"Jim, get this bloody thing over with." Rory complained, to be fair, he had been holding what looked like a banana in a suit for an hour. Jim's red-clad rose had barely been able to stop laughing. Anyone other than these people would look in and see a room full of raving mad lunatics.

"Why don't you get 'Sally' to do it?" Amelia asked snidely. She'd gotten bored after the first five minutes, the innuendo had died down. The girl in question looked at her sadly.

"Because then I'd come here because I thought he'd found me." She whispered. Amelia looked away, she knew something. Why would no one tell him anything?

"This won't take off you know." Amelia tried instead.

She bit her tongue, she looked adorable, to stop from shouting. "It's brilliant so leave him alone."

"Course it will." Jim shot back at Amelia immeadiately. Making the other girl feel just a bit better. "You've just got no taste in art, Amelia Pond." He snapped somewhat rudely. She smiled. Then he realised what she'd said. "And she likes 'em." He said happily. "There's hope for the future." He laughed as he saw her smile even if it was akward.

He had jitters, handing his diary over to her. He felt like he should explain things, but he couldn't rememebr what. He hadn't looked in his diary since he met her, he hadn't been looking through them to find out what was wrong with him, he'd been thinking of her.

* * *

"A journal of Impossible things." She read aloud, slightly suspicious, this wasn't like Jack's diary, was it? No way, anyone but Jack would never do that. This had to be fragmented memories.  
Jim nodded, looking a little sheepish. She slowly turned through the pages, reading the simpler notes in it. The early ones were near indecipherable, but they got better.

She turned until she was staring at her own face. It looked exactly like hers, when she'd been with the Doctor. The thick eye-liner, the full pouting lips, the obvious, but blonde dyed hair. It was her. How could Jim know what she looked like? She didn't even have that make-up anymore. _She keeps walking away._ A single rose stood beside her, it was beautiful.

She turned ahead a few pages, and came face to face with herself again, but this time with only golds. _Bad Wolf_. He was...

"Doctor..." She said quietly. "You... you said..." She choked out. _You love me_.

She flicked back through the pages, she knew they'd be clearer now. She knew what she was looking for. Sarah Jane, Tegan, anyone, how much could he remember about them? She smiled at Sarah's page, it was the time she'd met her. He was still confused on why they'd laughed at him. She laughed at Tegan's, she actually walked into the blue box. Did she think it was really a police box? From Brisbane? She's an Australian? That was news to Rose, someone from outside England by birth.

Susan... She looked at the page. Rose paused, startled. _My grand-daughter,_ he'd written. She smiled sadly. Susan was probably gone, wasn't she? Rose looked at the sketch of the girl, she was drawn adoringly, she could tell, only from an ancient memory. "I wish you'd taken me to meet her..."

What could she do? He didn't know her, not really. Jim was human, without his memories, not like the human Doctor. Rory said it was to protect him. _Oh_. Oh, she'd figured that out now. Rory knew he was the Doctor, but he couldn't tell her. He hadn't known he was her Doctor, not until then. She breathed in deepily. She turned to him.


End file.
